Truth or Dare Without the Truth
by EarthenAngel
Summary: Truth or Dare is always fun, but when you're only allowed to do dares, you know your dignity and sanity are going to be whittled away. Mustang, Hawkeye, the Elrics, Havoc, and another are going to find that out the hard way.


Forget Naruto, go FullMetal Alchemist! Be prepared to see a lot more FMA fics!

Anyway, I have seen a lot of truth or dare fics out there. Most of them were (and still are) horrible, so I decided to do my own. Yay! Whatever.

(A/N: Kris is my OC, but don't be scared of her. She's just there to make sure that everybody's life a living hell.

* * *

"I'm bored."

"That's nice."

"Well, I'm bored."

"I know."

"I'm still bored."

"Shut up."

"Un-bore me."

"Oh god, SOMEBODY SHUT HER UP!"

"Well, sorry. You could have just asked…"

A now furious Roy Mustang stared at her, fire in his eyes, and sparks coming out of his pyrotex gloves.

"Now how well do you want to be done? Medium or rare?" snarled Roy.

"Hmm…I'm partial to medium myself but…"

"Don't egg him on, Kris." muttered the infamous chain-smoker of the military, Jean Havoc.

"Yeah. We're in here to, don't forget that."

"So now the FullMidget rears his ugly head…" joked Kris.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE-"

"Brother, just be quiet."

"Alphonse is correct. We should stop arguing with each other and find out who locked us in this room and why." calmly replied Riza Hawkeye.

Roy, Havoc, Kris, Riza, Ed, and Al were indeed in a locked room. It was medium sized but comfortable, with a karaoke machine in the corner. The men were surprisingly scared of that corner.

"Heh. I guess it's all my fault then."

The six confused people looked up in surprise as a girl materialized out of the ceiling. A slightly crooked and demonic looking halo hovered above her head, with two pudgy, feathery wigs fluttering in the air.

"And just who the hell are you?" asked Roy.

"My name's Earth, and I'm an Angel, with all ouns intended. That enough for you?"

"Nope. Why'd you lock us in here?"

"I was bored."

"FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS ME!" shouted Kris.

"Wait a minuet…" said Havoc, "you guys look similar."

"Eh?" replied the two.

Havoc got a hold of Earth's leg, and pulled her down to ground level next to Kris. He was right, they did look alike. Their dirty blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail with Kris' a little longer, they both had pale skin, the same I-know-more-than-you-do grin on their faces, and the same height (5'6").

"Hey! You're right!" shouted Al.

"Well…there's a funny story about that…Oh well. Forget that. I have business here to do."

"And?"

Earth waited a few seconds, then burst out, "You guys are gonna play a game with me!"

The six looked dumbstruck.

"What kind of game?"

Earth snickered. "That's easy. Truth or dare…with out the truth though."

"So basically you're going to make us do un-earthly dares and make complete and utter fools of ourselves while we slowly and surely lose our dignity and sanity?" bluntly replied Hawkeye.

"Yep."

The six groaned.

"Will the karaoke machine be used?"

"Most likely yes."

Roy groaned.

Kris laughed.

Earth, Ed, and Havoc joined in.

Roy threatened them.

They shut up.

Well, except for…

"That was pleasant. Let's get started then. COME ON EVERYBODY! IN A CIRCLE!" shouted Earth as she pushed several chunks of singed hair behind her ear.

"Why aren't you playing?"

"Because I don't want to do un-earthly dares and make a complete and utter fool of myself while I slowly and surely lose my dignity and sanity. I'm just here to make sure you guys don't maim, electrocute, torture, blow up, singe, or go cannibalistic on other people. But there's a catch to this. You can choose who gets the dare, but I get to choose the dare myself. Ahh, this game is perfect for backstabbing, so get your revenge over with."

"Can we begin? I know just…who…to…pick."

"Of course Havoc-kun!" Earth squealed.

"Roy."

"Crap."

"Hell yeah. Can you do the honors?"

"Gladly." Earth cracked her fingers, and then her neck. "Ok Mustang. I dare you to…" she thought for a good minuet before she chirped, "I dare you to strip down to you boxers and tie a blanket around your neck. Then I want you to run around Central for a good 10 minuets while calling yourself Thor-Axe the Impalor."

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

"ERAZO THE INVINCIBLE DOES NOT JEST!"

"Erazo…the invincible? Earth, how much caffeine have you had today?"

"Only a couple cups…but forget it. I'm always like that. Come on Mustang, do it."

Roy grumbled a bit, but then subsided. He removed his uniform and undershirt, along with his gloves, socks and boots. All that was left were his…purple boxers.

"Purple's a gay color, you know."

"Shut up FullMetal. Crap, this is SO gonna ruin my reputation…"

"What reput-"

"Stop. Do not say anything. Where's the blanket?" A blanket suddenly appeared in one of Roy's fists. Said blanket was obnoxiously pink, with…dinosaurs on it. "WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Roy. "What the hell is this place!"

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember this specific room being here…" confided Hawkeye.

"Well…uh…funny story about that…" said Earth.

_In another Era, Somewhere in England…Or where ever…_

"Bloody hell! What happened to the Room Of Requirement?"

"It's missing!"

"I didn't do if that's what you guys are asking!"

Earth scratched her head. "Forget about that. Come on Roy! It's time to do the dare!"

* * *

For once I love how a story of mine is turning out.

The whole Thor-Axe the Impalor was a short FMA parody thingy. Roy kept on calling himself Thor-Axe the Impalor, and Ed was…well…look up the freaking thing yourself!

I'm open for requests, so load your problems onto me!


End file.
